Alcohol screening and brief intervention (SBI) procedures have been evaluated in the context of clinical research programs over the past two decades. In the developed countries of Europe, Australia, and North America, SBI efforts have progressed to the point of practical demonstrations and some system-wide applications. But alcohol SBI has seen little implementation in developing countries. The World Health Organization (WHO) is now undertaking a project on the Implementation of Brief Interventions in Primary Care Settings, which will involve program implementation (but no evaluation) within large population areas in Brazil and South Africa. The University of Connecticut Health Center (UCHC) is therefore proposing an international study to evaluate the WHO SBI implementation project. The proposed evaluation has two specific aims. First, the study will evaluate the effects of SBI implementation at the level of health care workers, measuring changes in knowledge, attitudes, and the practice of screening and providing brief interventions. Second, the study will assess the success of the SBI implementation projects in engaging and employing community partners in an alliance that results in the adoption and implementation of SBI by the regional and national health system as a standard of care. The results of this evaluation, when combined with the findings of prior research in developed countries, will provide a foundation for a comprehensive, international approaches for planning, monitoring, and evaluating SBI implementation.